


I Became A Shiny Fennekin.

by MeganShinyHunter



Category: Fireman Sam (Cartoon), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2019-05-31 19:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15126416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganShinyHunter/pseuds/MeganShinyHunter
Summary: I get killed over in the Real World from my abusive narcissistic dad and I wake up inside of the Pokemon World Anime Alola Region as a Wild Shiny Fennekin with none of my memories. Lillie catches me and she adds me    to her Team. The Team Rocket Trio tries to capture me for Boss Giovanni and they end up failing miserably like always. I get badly poisoned in a Double Pokemon Battle against all three of the Team Rocket members       and I end up in the beautiful town of Pontypandy. Fireman Sam Jones       and his four friends find me. They try to help me out and they do it successfully.





	1. I die in the Real World and I get revived by the Pokemon Arceus.

It's 7:00 am on Friday July the 3rd 2026.   
I woke up in my bedroom and I saw my abusive narcissistic dad.   
Me:"Get out of my house right now!" "You're not supposed to be here!"  
I shouted angrily.  
My dad:"I don't give a fuck about your restraining order!" "Now die!"  
He said.   
My dad killed me with a knife and he left my house without anything.   
He got arrested and he was charged with murder.   
Arceus saw me and she frowned.   
Hoopa brought my body to Arceus and he left.   
Arceus turned me into a Shiny Fennekin Pokemon and she revived me.   
Arceus erased all of my memories and she put me out on Alola Route 1.   
Arceus:"She's going to be just fine in this World instead of her old World."   
She said.  
Arceus:"She's fully healed from me which is a really good thing." "Her memories are gone forever."  
She said.  
Arceus:"She's going to make some brand new friends here." "New enemies too."   
She said.   
Arceus left the Alola Region and she went back to her home.   
The Chapter Ends.   
I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	2. I meet some new friends and I meet some new enemies.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wake up and I find out that I'm a Shiny Fennekin without any memories of my Real World life. I get badly injured by the Team Rocket Trio when they try to capture me for their Leader Giovanni and I get healed up by Kahuna Hala's grandson Hau who has never seen me before. Ashton Ketchum and his five school friends meet me for the very first time. They try to befriend me and they succeed.

I woke up and I looked around.  
Me:"Ugh." "My head hurts very bad." "Where am I at?" "All I can see are some flying red birds that look like woodpeckers."  
I said.  
Me:"I'll ask them what this very beautiful place is called."  
I said.  
Me:"I can't remember anything at all about my human life over in the Real World except for my own name which is Megan."  
I said.  
I got up and I fell down.  
I looked at myself and I gasped.  
I walked over to the group of twelve nonshiny Pikipeks and I looked at all of them.  
Pikipek#2:"Hello Shiny Fennekin." "Welcome to our Alola Region." "We heard everything that you said just now."  
She said.  
Pikipek#2:"I can't believe that you were a human from the Real World at one point in your life." "We're a flock of Pikipeks if you were wondering."  
She said.  
Me:"I'm a Shiny Fennekin Pokemon right now Pikipek?" "Wow!" "That's one of my favorites!"  
I said.  
Pikipek#3:"Do you have a place to stay at Megan?"  
He asked.  
Me:"No." "I don't have a place to stay at Pikipek."  
I said.  
I got up and I didn't fall down.  
I turned around and I took off running into Alola Route 1 Anime Pokemon School's forest.  
I looked around inside of the Alola Route 1 Anime Pokemon School's forest and I saw all of the Wild Pokemon.  
Jessie,James and Meowth saw me then gasped.  
Jessie:"It's a Shiny Fennekin!" "I must have it!"  
She said.  
James:"Mareanie use your Sludge Bomb Move on Fennekin!"  
He shouted.  
I growled angrily at the Team Rocket Trio and I put up the Lucky Chant Move.  
Meowth:"Uh oh." "That was a Lucky Chant Move guys." "That Shiny Fennekin Pokemon is preventing Critical Hits from happening."  
He said.  
Jessie:"Mimikyu use your Shadow Claw Move on Fennekin!"  
She shouted.  
Mareanie opened up her mouth and she used the Sludge Bomb Move on me.  
I got hit really hard and I got badly poisoned.  
Mimikyu pulled out her very big claw and she used the Shadow Claw Move on me.  
I got hit really hard and I got sent backwards.  
I got up and I turned around.  
I walked away from the Team Rocket Trio and I flipped them off.  
Me:"I don't know who you guys are at all and I don't want to be caught at all in those balls that are attached to your belts!"  
I said.  
Me:"Leave me alone and don't mess with me ever again."  
I shouted angrily.  
Meowth:"She has amnesia guys." "She also flipped us off."  
He said.  
Jessie:"How rude!" "She's going to pay for doing that!"  
She said.  
I safely made out of the Alola Route 1 Anime Pokemon School's forest and I collapsed on the ground in front of Iki Town.  
Hau's nonshiny male Decidueye Dalton sensed that a Wild Pokemon was in trouble nearby and he took off.  
Hau followed Dalton out of the town and he saw me laying on the ground not moving with that shade of purple on my face that indicated a poisoning which was a very serious problem.  
Hau:"Oh no!" "Dalton that Wild Shiny Pokemon has been badly poisoned by a Wild Poison Type Pokemon like Salandit!"  
He said.  
Hau:"Let's get it back to grandpa inside of his house for a quick healing with a Full Restore to get rid of it's badly poisoned status!"  
He said.  
Hau gently picked me up with his hands and he took me to his grandpa's house.  
Hala:"Hau what happened to that Wild Shiny Fennekin?"  
He asked.  
Hau:"So that's what this Pokemon is called grandpa." "I found it outside of Iki Town when Dalton flew out because of it." "It's badly poisoned."  
He said.  
Hau:"It was a Sludge Bomb Move from a Wild Poison Type Pokemon who was protecting it's home from an intruder."  
He said.  
Hala healed me up and he put a red bow on my head.  
Hala:"There you go little lady." "A red bow to tell all of those Pokemon Trainers that you're a girl." "Not a little boy."  
He said.  
Me:"Thank you for healing me."  
I said.  
Hala:"You're welcome."  
He said.  
Hau:"She knows some Psychic Type Moves." "That's why we can understand her."  
He said.  
Hala:"Psybeam is one Psychic Type Move."  
He said.  
Hau:"Psyshock is one Psychic Move."  
He said.  
Hala:"Psychic is one Psychic Move where the opponent is lifted into the air."  
He said.  
Hau checked my Moves on the Pokedex and he showed them to me.  
Me:"Wow!" "I'm so powerful!"  
I said.  
Hau:"You're at Level five." "Eleven more levels to go before you evolve into Braixen."  
He said.  
Me:"I'm not ready to evolve."  
I said.  
Hau:"You'll evolve when it's time."  
He said.  
I left the house and I looked up at the sky.  
Me:"Wow." "It's really sunny out today."  
I said.  
I left Iki Town and I went into the Alola Route 1 school forest again.  
I didn't see the Team Rocket Trio and I arrived at the Anime Pokémon School.  
I saw Ash Ketchum playing with his friends and I hid behind a tree.  
Pikachu saw me hiding behind the tree and he walked over to me to introduce himself.  
Pikachu:"Pikachu Pika!"  
He said.  
Me:"Hello Pikachu." "I'm Megan."  
I said.  
Pikachu took me over to his friends and he introduced me.  
Me:"Hello everyone." "I'm Megan."  
I said.  
Ash and his friends looked at me then gasped.  
Lillie:"That Shiny Fennekin just spoke!"  
She said.  
Me:"I'm not a Pokémon!" "I'm a human!"  
I said.  
Me:"I woke up like this." "I can't remember anything at all except for my name."  
I said.  
Sophocles:"She's telling the truth." "Her eyes are emerald green."  
He said.  
Me:"I don't have anywhere to stay."   
I said.  
Lillie:"You can stay with us for a while."   
She said.  
Me:"Ok." "I'll stay with you for a while."  
I said.  
Ash:"Why are you wearing that red bow?"  
He asked.  
Me:"Hala gave it to me." "That way everyone knows I'm a girl."  
I said.  
Me:"His grandson Hau saved my life." "I'm very grateful to him."  
I said.  
Me:"The Team Rocket Trio attacked me."  
I said.  
Ash:"Those jerks won't get away with this."  
He said.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
I'm fast asleep in the spare bedroom at Lillie's mansion and I'm ready for the beach tomorrow.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	3. I get attacked by the Team Rocket Trio and I get sent into the Fireman Sam world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I leave my new friend Lillie's mansion to collect a lot of sweet berries to eat from my Timid Nature and I end up in the town of Pontypandy after being attacked by the Team Rocket Trio again. Lillie's nonshiny female Alolan Vulpix Snowy finds me near her Trainer's mansion and she gets dragged into this.

The next day. 

It's 7:00 am on Saturday July the 4th 2026. 

I woke up in my brand new friend Lillie's bedroom and I stretched my four legs. 

I walked out of the bedroom and I walked into the kitchen. 

I grabbed a small black bag from the chair and I left the mansion. 

It's 7:05 am. 

I walked around and I found some Mago Berries. 

It's 7:10 am.

I collected the twenty Mago Berries with my Psychic Move and I put them in my bag. 

I collected twenty Oran Berries from the bush with my Psychic Move and I put them in my bag. 

I collected twenty Sitrus Berries from the bush with my Psychic Move and I put them in my bag. 

I collected twenty Nanab Berries from the bush with my Psychic Move and I put them in my bag. 

I collected twenty Magost Berries from the bush with my Psychic Move and I put them in my bag.

It's 7:15 am. 

I collected twenty Lum Berries from the bush with my Psychic Move and I put them in my bag. 

It's 7:20 am.

Me:"I'm still a Wild Pokemon." "I want Ash to capture me." 

I said. 

Me:"I can't believe that this thing has happened to me." 

I said. 

Me:"First I get murdered by my narcissistic dad in the Real World." 

I said. 

Me:"Then I get reborn as a Shiny Fennekin which happens to be my favorite Pokemon." 

I said. 

Me:"I don't know what to do next." 

I said. 

Me:"I've got the Timid Nature and I've got the Quick Tempered Characteristic." 

I said. 

Me:"I'll show them that I'm brave." "I don't why I've got the Timid Nature." 

I said. 

Me:"I got a good haul of berries to eat." 

I said. 

I heard footsteps coming towards me with my ears and I froze in fear. 

I turned around and I saw Snowy looking at me. 

It's 7:25 am. 

Me:"Snowy you scared me!" 

I said. 

Snowy:"Megan I'm really sorry about doing that to you!" 

She said. 

Me:"I'm going to train in the Melemele Meadow." 

I said. 

Snowy:"That's a really beautiful place to train." 

She said. 

Me:"Do you want to join me?" 

I asked. 

Snowy:"Yeah!" "I do!" 

She said. 

Me:"Did you notice me leaving the mansion?" 

I asked. 

Snowy:"Yeah." "I did." 

She said. 

Snowy:"I followed you outside right after eating some breakfast." 

She said. 

Me:"You learned how to use the Extrasensory Move." 

I said. 

It's 7:30 am. 

Twenty minutes later. 

It's 7:50 am. 

Jessie,James and Meowth appeared out of nowhere with some empty Pokeballs. 

Mareanie used her Toxic Move on me and she got the badly poisoned status. 

Mimikyu used her Hood Hammer Move on me and she took the recoil damage. 

Snowy got really mad at the Team Rocket Trio and she used her Extrasensory Move on Mareanie. 

Mareanie used the Poison Jab Move on Snowy and she poisoned her. 

It's 7:55 am. 

James:"Let's capture that Shiny female Fennekin!" 

He said. 

Hoopa appeared out of nowhere and he growled angrily at the Team Rocket Trio. 

I used my Lucky Chant Move to prevent the Team Rocket Trio from landing any Critical Hits and I put them to sleep with my Hypnosis Move. 

Hoopa:"I'll take you two girls over to a different world." 

He said. 

Hoopa opened up the two portals and he put us into the first one. 

Hoopa got into the first portal and he took us to the mountain in Pontypandy. 

Hoopa,Snowy and I got out of the second portal underneath one of the pine trees. 

Hoopa went back to the Pokemon World to find Lillie and he closed the portal. 

Snowy and I looked around. 

Me:"Wait a second!" "I can remember this place now!" 

I said. 

It's 8:00 am. 

Me:"It's Pontypandy Mountain from my favorite tv show Fireman Sam!" 

I said. 

Snowy:"Where does Fireman Sam live at?" 

She asked. 

Me:"He lives in a house that's next door to the fire station." 

I said. 

Me:"We'll have to ask him for help." "It's our only way to get home." 

I said. 

Snowy:"We need to heal ourselves with some berries first." 

She said. 

Me:"Yeah." "We do." 

I said. 

Snowy:"Hopefully Hoopa will tell Lillie about what had happened to us." 

She said. 

Me:"He'll tell her that we're in a very safe location with plenty of helpers everywhere."

I said. 

Snowy:"Megan I like having you as a best friend." 

She said. 

Me:"Me too Snowy." 

I said. 

It's 8:05 am. 

The Chapter Ends. 

I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86, TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


End file.
